Kentin/Rozmowy
left Odcinek 1 ♥ Hej, Sucrette, jak leci? A. Co Ty tutaj robisz? - B. Spoko, a Ty? Jak to się stało, że tutaj jesteś? + C. Co Ty... + ♥ Dowiedziałem się, że się przeprowadzasz i poprosiłem o przeniesienie do tej samej szkoły co ty. Mam nadzieję, że się cieszysz. A. Naprawdę? To miło. Zakończyłeś już wszystkie formalności związane ze zmianą szkoły? + B. Ehhh... noo, super, ale mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia... + C. To nie możliwe! Długo jeszcze będziesz za mną wszędzie łazić? - ♥ Mam nadzieję, że ludzie w mojej klasie będą mili. A. Nie ma ku temu powodów, by mogło być inaczej. + B. Nie licz zbytnio na to. // ♥ Tak, Sucrette? A. Gdzie zrobiłeś zdjęcie do dokumentów? + B. Masz może przypadkiem formularz zgłoszeniowy? + B. Masz może kasę na opłatę za moją teczkę? + C. (o nic więcej nie pytasz) // ♥ Łał, udało Ci się już zwiedzić całe liceum? Jest mega wielkie! A. Jest takie wielkie, że muszę jeszcze obejrzeć kilka miejsc, na razie. + B. No to idź się gdzieś w nim zgubić. - C. To prawda, że jest większe niż nasza stara szkoła. + ♥ Czy pójdziesz ze mną później pozwiedzać szkołę? A. Nigdy! - B. Może później. + Odcinek 2 ♥ Cześć Sucrette! A. Ken! Co ty nagadałeś tym dziewczynom? B. Ken! Te trzy dziewczyny przyszły ci się naprzykrzać? + C. Ty!!! Przestań opowiadać ludziom niestworzone historie! Szczególnie tym trzem dziewczynom! - ♥ N-nie do końca. Powiedziałem im, że jesteś miłością mojego życia. A potem zabrały mi moje kieszonkowe. Czemu o to zapytałaś? Chcesz ze mną chodzić? A. Nie do pomyślenia! Nigdy w życiu! I nie waż się powtarzać nikomu nigdy więcej, że razem chodzimy! - B. Jak to zabrały ci pieniądze? C. Może. Nie w tym rzecz uważaj na to co mówisz! + ♥ Pewnie, że mogę to zrobić! A. Dzięki Ken, jesteś super! (Dajesz usprawiedliwienie Kenowi) + B. Hmm... Odpuść sobie, raczej sama się tym zajmę. (Zachowujesz usprawiedliwienie) // ♥ Tak, przewróciły mnie na podłogę i zabrały mi pieniądze. Powiedziały, że dzisiaj wolą zjeść w restauracji, a nie na stołówce. A. Zostały Ci jakieś pieniądze dla mnie? // B. Nie możesz się tak dawać! Jesteś facetem czy nie?! - C. Dużo Ci zabrały? Powiedz ile, mogę Ci oddać te pieniądze jeśli chcesz. + ♥ ... Tobie też coś zrobiły? A. Dały Ci xero? // B. Nabijały się ze mnie! + C. Nie, nie, nic... + ♥ Powiesz mi? A. Nieważne. - B. Nie ma sensu Ci o tym mówić, nawet siebie nie umiesz obronić. - C. To nic, uważaj na siebie. + ♥ Tak! Dyrektorka mnie o to poprosiła. Jestem pewien, że też wybrałaś klub ogrodników, prawda?! A. Tak, Ty też lubisz rośliny? + (jeśli wybrałaś klub ogrodników) A. Errrr, a właśnie, że nie! + (jeśli wybrałaś klub koszykówki) B. W sumie, to wolę koszykówkę. + C. Aha, więc jednak dobrze zrobiłam, że wybrałam klub koszykówki. - ♥ Super! Będziemy mogli razem pracować w ogródku! A. Tak, jestem pewna, że będziemy się dobrze bawić. + B. W sumie, to chyba zapytam dyrektorki czy mogę zmienić klub... C. Ale ja nie chcę razem z tobą tutaj pracować! - ♥ ... A. Niech każdy z nas sam sobie radzi. B. Myślę, że musisz iść szukać roślin w lesie! C. Przejdziemy się, okej? Może coś się znajdzie... + ♥ Ach... gdybym wiedział. Myślisz, że jeszcze mogę zmienić zdanie? A. Nie! Ogrodnictwo do Ciebie pasuje! + B. Nawet nie próbuj! I przestań za mną łazić! - C. Nie wiem, musiałbyś zapytać dyrektorki. + ♥ ... A. Znasz się trochę na roślinach? + B. Znasz przynajmniej kogoś z klubu ogrodników? C. Dlaczego wybrałeś klub ogrodników? - ♥ Och, jak słodko! Ja podlałem kwiaty na dziedzińcu. A. Potrzebujesz pomocy? + B. Nie obchodzi mnie, to co robisz. - C. Ok... Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam, spadam! ♥ Zapytałem dyrektorki czy mogę zmienić grupę, ale mi nie pozwoliła. A. Tym lepiej! - B. Nic nie szkodzi. + C. Będziesz się opiekował kwiatami, to też dobre zajęcie. + ♥ Tak, i może będę mógł Ci nawet podarować bukiet! A. A przypadkiem nie wiesz, gdzie się znajduje klub koszykówki? // B. (Odchodzisz) // ♥ Wiem, gdzie jest klub koszykówki! A. Spoko, ja też już wiem. // B. Jak zwykle do niczego się nie nadajesz. Już sama się dowiedziałam gdzie to jest. - C. Dzięki, to miłe, ale już mi ktoś pokazał, gdzie to jest. + ♥ Sucrette! Chciałem iść cię poszukać, ale widzę, że sama znalazłaś klub ogrodników. Fajnie tu, prawda? A. Ach też tu jesteś. To może sprawdzimy co trzeba tutaj robić? + B. Dalej mnie śledzisz czy co? - C. (Wzdychasz.) ♥ Niekoniecznie, potrzebujesz pomocy? A. Może, skąd wiesz? + B. W każdym razie, na pewno nie od Ciebie. - C. Tak, możesz mi oddać przysługę? + Odcinek 3 ♥ Amber: Hahaha, a więc udało ci się nawet przegonić Kena?! A. To przez was musiał odejść! (zapobiegnięcie wysłaniu złośliwego smsa) B. Nikomu nie kazałam odejść, a już na pewno nie Kenowi, okej? - (wysłanie złośliwego smsa) Odcinek 13 ♥ ... Jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś? Ale masz opóźniony zapłon. Nikogo ci nie przypominam? Może chłopaka, który bardzo cię kochał i który przeniósł się do tej szkoły tylko po to, żeby być blisko ciebie? I któremu na przykład złamałaś serce? A. Poczekaj, niech się zastanowię... // B. Oprócz tego okularnika, który wszędzie za mną łaził... Nikt inny nie przychodzi mi do głowy... - ♥ Nie obrażaj się. Teraz jestem zupełnie inny... Chcę skorzystać z okazji i odwdzięczyć się Amber pięknym za nadobne! Ale nie zapomniałem o wszystkich wspólnych chwilach, które razem spędziliśmy! Było naprawdę fajnie! Powinniśmy to kiedyś powtórzyć! A. Jak chcesz! // B. Wolałabym nie... O wiele bardziej lubiłam Kena. - Odcinek 14 ♥ Tak, prawie żałowałem, że nie umiem grać na instrumentach... Oprócz fletu... A. Sam przyznaj, że wyglądaliby idiotycznie, gdyby ktoś w grupie grał na flecie... - B. Szkoda, może dzięki tobie dziewczyny z innych szkół przyszłyby na koncert. + Odcinek 15 ♥ Sucrette! Powiedz im, że tak wyglądam bardzo dobrze! A. Ech... Tak, tak wygląda okej... // B. A "proszę" to już za duże wymagania? // ♥ Mam nadzieję, że przyszła po Kastiela. Nie musielibyśmy już go znosić! A. Mówisz tak, bo zawsze się go boisz... - B. Nie! Szkoła byłaby zbyt pusta bez niego... // C. To by mi się raczej nie spodobało... // ♥ N-Niewinnym? No co ty... A. Idziesz ze mną? // (możliwa ILUSTRACJA, jeżeli kupisz ciastka na bazarze, ważny tutaj też jest wysoki lov.) B. Zostajesz tutaj? // ♥ Też nie... Oprócz magazynu którego szukaliśmy A. Naprawdę go masz? B. Nie mogłeś wcześniej mi tego powiedzieć? C. Super Ken! Jesteś genialny! - (przy wysokim lov. dalszy dialog ++) ♥ Kentin! Nie nazywaj mnie już Ken... A. Ha ha, sorry. Wiesz, to nie było złośliwe. ++ (przy wyokim lov.) B. Kurczę... Sorry, zapomniałam. // Odcinek 16 ♥ A powinnaś. Rozmowa z tobą zawsze mi pomagała, gdy wszyscy się ze mnie nabijali w naszym starym liceum. Byłaś bardzo troskliwa. A. To nie było to samo. + B. Miło z twojej strony, ale dalej nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. - ♥ Ja też nie. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że jestem na bieżąco. A. Mogłabym się bez tego obejść... + B. Jak miło. // C. Wolałam dawnego Kena... - ♥ ... Bo sam tak chciałem! A. Ha ha! Co za wstyd! - B. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. Pomimo pozorów, jesteś prawdziwym nowicjuszem! - C. Wyobrażam sobie. Teraz, gdy jesteś przystojny, dziewczyny pewnie cały czas chcą się z tobą umawiać. Tak jak to było z Amber... + ♥ Stałaś się taka jak ona i teraz chcesz zostać jej przyjaciółką? A. Nie, to nie dlatego! // B. Skąd wiedziałeś? - lub // (w zależności od lov) C. Naprawdę masz dziwne pomysły... // Odcinek 17 leftBy odblokować dodatkowe dialogi/reakcje, przed wizytą znajomych w twoim mieszkaniu, połóż na komodzie misia, którego dostałaś od Kena w 3 odcinku. ♥ D-Dopiero co to zauważyłem... Położyłaś moją maskotkę na swojej komodzie? A. Co? Ach, tak... Lubię ją. Jest taka słodka! + ♥ Ponieważ Lysander też o tym mówił... Był dosyć zmartwiony. A. A ja? Przecież się martwię od samego początku! // B. Lysander? Widziałeś go? Szukam go! - ♥ Szary też jest niezły. A. Ja wolę czarny! B. Sama nie wiem... Trzeba by je przymierzyć! (ILUSTRACJA) C. Ja wolę szary! ♥ A. (Podejdź do Nataniela.) B. (Podejdź do Kentna.) C. (Idź sama.) ♥ Tak, nie miałem śmiałości, aby podejść. Myślałem, że wolisz zostać sama. A. A ja myślałam, że jesteś mniej nieśmiały niż wcześniej! + B. Ha ha! Jesteś słodki. C. A więc mogłabym jeszcze tam długo czekać... ♥ Nie przeszkadzałoby mi gdybym został trochę sam... A. Chcesz, żebym Cię zostawiła w spokoju? // B. Cały czas jesteś sam w swoim kącie, potrzeba Ci trochę odmiany! C. Powiedz wprost, że przeszkadza Ci moje towarzystwo! - ♥ Gdyby to był ktoś inny... Ale w tym wypadku mógłbym zostać sam. A. A więc dlaczego czekałeś na mnie przed szkołą? - B. Och... A więc zostawię cię w spokoju... // C. Zrobiła się z ciebie straszna zrzęda... + ♥ Tak, trochę spokoju to też nic złego. A. Chcesz żebym zostawiła cię samego? // B. W takim razie nie trzeba było mówić, że chcesz iść ze mną. C. Zrobiła się z ciebie straszna zrzęda... - ♥ Tęskniłaś za mną? Wiesz, gdy byłem w szkole wojskowej. A. Tak, pewnie. - B. Nie za bardzo. + ♥ A więc? Wybaczysz mu? A. Nie mam pojęcia. Do tej pory go unikałam. // B. Zobaczymy jak sprawy się potoczą. - C. Nawet nie wiem, czy któregoś dnia mnie przeprosi, a więc... + ♥ Może czujesz się winna, że skrzywdziłaś tę dziewczynę? Nawet jeżeli na to zasługiwała? A. Gdy naprawdę się rozpłakała to mnie to poruszyło ... // B. Nie, pewnie, że nie! Dostała to, na co zasługiwała! + C. Albo jestem zawiedziona, że nie zrobiłam czegoś więcej... Nie rozumiem... ♥ ... A. Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? // lub + (jak ma się wysoki Lov) B. Jakiś problem? Odcinek 18 ♥ Może połazimy razem? Moglibyśmy pójść do parku niedaleko ciebie. A. Okej, jak chcesz. // B. Już od jakiegoś czasu jestem na dworze, raczej będę już wracać. // ♥ Nie rozumiem, dlaczego upierasz się, żeby mówić o tym jaki wcześniej był ze mnie cienias. A. Nie byłeś cieniasem! + lub // B. Lubię, gdy przeze mnie cierpisz. + ♥ Sorry, ale nawet tego nie zauważyłem, dlatego nie wiem za bardzo, co powiedzieć. A. Powiedz mi po prostu, czy uważasz, że ładnie wyglądam! + B. Nie martw się. I tak nie kupiłam tych ubrań dla ciebie... // Odcinek 20 Przy wyborze "Śpiąca Królewna", "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" oraz "Czerwony Kapturek": ♥ Nie szkodzi, przynajmniej będzie jakaś akcja! A. No proszę... Gdzie się podział Kentin, który bał się bić? - B. Szkoła wojskowa naprawdę cię zmieniła. - C. Może w tej scenie będziemy się razem bić! + ♥ Nie, wolę, żeby nie wiedziała. Jest zdolna znowu zacząć się ze mnie nabijać... A. No co ty, wyprzystojniałeś! Na pewno się jej spodobasz! - B. Z czego miałaby się nabijać? Jesteś idealny! + C. No tak, może... To prawda, że nawet mi jest ciężko na ciebie patrzeć inaczej niż jak na okularnika. // ♥ Nie powinnaś się tak przejmować! A. Łatwo ci mówić! Świetnie wypadłeś! B. Wiem ale nie mogę tego powstrzymać... (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 21 ♥ N-nie lubię wiedzieć, że Kastiel jest wkurzony... A. ... To wszystko? // B. ... To przykre... - C. HA HA HA!!! + ♥ Ha ha! Nie słuchaj jej! Wygaduje głupoty. A. Udusisz ją… - B. Zostaw ją, chciałabym usłyszeć zdanie do końca. + (przy niskim lov. -) C. (Będę udawać, że nic nie usłyszałam…) // ♥ No i właśnie przygotowałem plan ataku w razie, gdyby się opierał. A. Pfff. Gadanie, rozniósłby cię na kwaśne jabłko. B. Nie nakręcajmy się tak. Mimo wszystko Kastiel ma minimalne poczucie odpowiedzialności. C. W najwyższym razie kopniesz go w czułe miejsce i już? + ♥ … Tak sądzisz? A. No pewnie! Będziesz super! Dobra odmiana! - B. Jestem nawet tego pewna! // Odcinek 22 ♥ Bo jeżeli Amber zacznie opowiadać o historii z pocałunkiem, to będzie po mnie. A. Ha ha! Teraz tego żałujesz, co? - B. Nieźle! Trzeba było jej nie całować! - C. Co? Jaki pocałunek? + ♥ T-Tak... To typ człowieka, którego lepiej unikać, gdy jest wkurzony... A. To trochę jak ciebie, co nie? - B. Boisz się go? - C. Lepiej nie nazywać się Amber... // ♥ Nie, po prostu miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się przed tobą! A. Nie! Może następnym razem! + B. Przede mną? Dlaczego? // C. Dobrze mieć marzenia... - ♥ Tak, to niegłupie! Pójdę to sprawdzić. Szkoła nie jest jeszcze zamknięta, prawda? A. Teraz, gdy to mówisz, to wydaje mi się, że tak. B. Nie, jest jeszcze sporo osób przed szkołą. - C. Szkoła nigdy nie jest zamknięta. + ♥ Trzeba też przyznać, że spędziliśmy więcej czasu na szukaniu okularów mojej mamy niż na dyskutowaniu o sztuce i reszcie dnia. A. Twoja mama jest trochę niezdarna, prawda? - B. Ach, tak? Często je gubi? + C. Kurczę, nie macie szczęścia! // ♥ Niekoniecznie. Po prostu mam ochotę spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim kumplem. A. Myślisz, że też mogłabym przyjść? + B. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić! // C. Biedak... Grać w gry wideo... ♥ Tak się tylko zastanawiałem. A. Nie bądź zazdrosny. Dobrze wiesz, że to ciebie lubię najbardziej! + lub // B. Zadajesz dziwne pytania... Odcinek 23 ♥ Sucrette, wszystko w porządku? A. Tak, tak. Nie martw się. B. Bywało lepiej. // ♥ Co z tobą? A. Och, nic… Zaraz samo mi przejdzie. + B. Wybacz, ale nie mogę z tobą o tym rozmawiać. ♥ No to trzeba zadzwonić po policję! A ty? Nic ci nie jest? Wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby jego ojciec zauważył, że ich szpiegujesz!? A. (Ucisz go.) (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Spróbuj go uspokoić.) ♥ To możliwe. Policja na pewno chciałaby usłyszeć obie wersje. A. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. B. Mam nadzieję, że będzie miał odwagę, aby powiedzieć prawdę. ♥ Nie mogłem cię zostawić samej... po tym wszystkim. A. W głębi serca się nie zmieniłeś. Dalej jesteś taki miły jak wcześniej. B. To prawda, że ta historia bardzo mną wstrząsnęła. Ale dam sobie radę. C. Mogłeś... Nie każdy zostałby razem ze mną. ♥ Lepiej dla niego, aby tak było. A. Dobrze, możemy już przejść do innych spraw? B. Nie powinieneś się tak denerwować. ♥ W takich sytuacjach zdaję sobie sprawę, że mamy szczęście, że nasi rodzice są spoko. A. A więc... dogadujesz się już lepiej ze swoim ojcem? B. Spoko? Nie wydaje mi się, abyśmy mogli porównywać metody wychowawcze naszych rodziców... ♥ Nie wiem, czy sobie przypominasz, ale kilka dni temu byliśmy dosyć blisko... I odkąd zadzwoniliśmy na policję, cisza. A. Och, nie myślałam, że tak źle to odbierzesz... B. Poprosiłam cię o już wystarczająco wiele... Nie chciałam ci bardziej zawracać głowy. C. To nie znaczy, że nie jesteśmy sobie bliscy. + ♥ Spokojnie, to tylko ja! A. Uff, od razu czuję się lepiej. // B. Przestraszyłeś mnie... Odcinek 24 ♥ Mimo wszystko ten nauczyciel jest beznadziejny. Nawet nie pozwolił ci się wytłumaczyć. A. To moja wina. Mogłam lepiej pilnować swojej pracy. // lub + B. Tak, wiem, ale nie ma sensu tego rozgrzebywać. C. To by niczego nie zmieniło... I tak nie miałam przy sobie swojej pracy... ♥ Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie. A. Kentin, przykro mi, ale byłam już wcześniej umówiona z Natanielem. // B. Wiesz, bardzo chciałabym móc z tobą wrócić. // lub + C. Kentin, jeśli masz być taki złośliwy, to od razu możesz sobie stąd pójść. ♥ Ten sklep jest porządny? A. Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć? (możliwa ilustracja) B. Są tam zwierzęta... to źle? // ♥ Aby przestraszyć Alexy’ego i Armina. Zobaczą, że ja też mogę im podokuczać, jeśli zechcę. A. Mają przewagę liczebną. Na pewno będzie Ci trudniej z nimi, niż ze mną. + B. To trochę dziecinne podejście, nie uważasz? C. Masz rację, przydałoby się ich ustawić do pionu. - ♥ Gdy byłem mały bardzo chciałem mieć mysz. A. Jeszcze nie jest za późno! B. A teraz? (możliwa ilustracja) ♥ A. Też mi ulżyło. Od razu poczułam się lepiej. B. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu. Dobrze, że mnie wspierałeś. + C. Zawsze wiedziałam, że zrozumie swój błąd. ♥ Sucrette jest wolna z tego co wiem i może równie dobrze pójść ze mną. A. To miłe, że na mnie poczekałeś, ale... Muszę pójść z Natanielem. // lub - B. Nie, wolę pójść z Natanielem. - C. Słuchaj, z przyjemnością... Ale następnym razem. - ♥ A. (Pójdę kupić ciastka. Jestem pewna, że Kentin się ucieszy.) B. (Lepiej od razu udam się do parku.) (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 25 ♥ Ten test, to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewałem. A. Co odpowiedziałeś na pierwsze pytanie? // B. Co wybrałeś jako cecha, która najlepiej do ciebie pasuje? // ♥ Delikatność... A. (Uśmiechnij się.) // B. (Zmarszcz brwi.) + (przy wysokim lovo) C. (Wybuchnij śmiechem.) ♥ Wiadomo, Alexy jest zbyt zajęty wymyślaniem strasznych historii, aby móc zwrócić uwagę na to, co się wokół niego dzieje... A. To nie w jego stylu... (+ Alexy) B. Mogę wiedzieć, o jakich strasznych historiach rozmawiacie? // C. Nie obchodzą mnie wasze historie. Chcę tylko znaleźć te przeklęte fartuchy, których potrzebujemy na lekcję chemii... ♥ Och, cześć, Sucrette. A. Przyszedłeś się napić... sam? B. Mogę się przysiąść? // C. To dobry pomysł, aby przychodzić tutaj po lekcjach. Nie wiem, dlaczego nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam. ♥ A więc co słychać? A. To był dość męczący dzień! Musiałam biegać tam i z powrotem, aby napisać artykuł. B. To był długi dzień... Cały czas szukałam miejsca, gdzie mogłabym kupić fartuch na lekcje. // C. To był bardzo fajny dzień, ale teraz jest jeszcze fajniejszy, bo jestem razem z tobą... + ♥ Tak, w ogóle nie żałuję, że go przygarnąłem. Pies w domu to same zalety. Atmosfera jest o wiele weselsza odkąd jest z nami. A. Musicie mieć teraz przede wszystkim niezły bałagan! B. A więc, wszystko się układa... // C. Tak, domyślam się! Ale masz szczęście... + Odcinek 26 ♥ Co się stało? A. Miałam niemiłe spotkanie. // lub + B. Banda nieokrzesanych żmij tędy przechodziła. // C. Nic takiego, nie przejmuj się. - ♥ Sucrette, czytałaś już nowiny? A. Ciężko to przegapić. Wszyscy mówią tylko o tym. To zaczyna być męczące. - B. Nom... // lub + C. Nie przeczytałam jeszcze artykułu Peggy, ale wiem o co chodzi. // ♥ Nie za bardzo. A. Ucieszyłabym się, gdybyś przyszedł. // lub + B. I tak myślę, że byś się nudził. - C. Nie sądzę, aby to był pomysł stulecia, ale może być zabawnie. // Odcinek 27 ♥ Wszędzie chce nawiązywać do wielu dziwnych rzeczy. A. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby było inaczej! B. Następnym razem powinniśmy być razem w parze, ha ha. // ♥ Sucrette, wszystko gra? Wyglądasz na zmieszaną... A. W sumie, to muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać... + B. Nie, wszystko okej. Pewnie jestem trochę zmęczona, to wszystko. // ♥ Tak, ale... Nie możesz tego zrozumieć. A. Masz rację. Nie, nie rozumiem. - B. Czego miałabym nie zrozumieć? // C. Wyobraź sobie, że wiem w czym tkwi problem. + (możliwa ilustracja) ♥ Mam okulary w szafce, ale... nie chcę nosić tego paskudztwa. A. To śmieszne! Nie masz innego wyboru, nie uważasz? // (możliwa ilustracja) B. Ech, rozumiem. Na twoim miejscu postąpiłabym tak samo. C. Jesteś tak samo uroczy, czy nosisz okulary, czy nie... - ♥ Raczej tak. Polubiłem sport, gdy uczęszczałem do szkoły wojskowej. Teraz codziennie biegam. A. Och, mogłabym pójść kiedyś z tobą pobiegać? Dobrze by mi to zrobiło. + B. No, bieganie to nie to samo, co koszykówka. C. Dobrze sobie ciebie wyobrażam w ekipie koszykówki! Na pewno będziesz jednym z najlepszych. // ♥ A. Hej, Kentin! // B. (Podejdę po cichutku.) // (możliwa ilustracja) Odcinek 28 ♥ A. Uśmiechnij się! Życie jest piękne! - B. O czym myślisz? + C. Wszystko w porządku? // ♥ Chyba nie, ale wolę się upewnić. Z tymi bydlakami nigdy nic nie wiadomo! A. Demon nie jest bydlakiem... Po prostu, ma więcej siły. - (+ z Kastielem) B. Kiki robi tylko wiele hałasu. Myślę, że nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. // (- z Kastielem) C. Nie martw się, przecież się nie pogryzły. One tylko... się zaznajomiły. + ♥ Szczerze sam w życiu bym się nie zebrał na odwagę, aby je włożyć. N-Nie chciałem aby ktoś znowu mnie zobaczył w tych wielkich okularach... A. Tak łatwiej gdy zrobi to ładna dziewczyna... - B. Myślałam, że moje zdanie ci wystarczy... byłam głupia. // C. Domyślałam się. // ♥ Sucrette, wszystko okej? Jesteś cała czerwona... Chcesz, abyśmy zrobili sobie przerwę? A. N-Nie, spokojnie dam radę. - B. Może moglibyśmy biec trochę wolniej? C-Ciężko mi za tobą nadążyć... + lub // C. Możemy się zatrzymać na kilka minut? W-Wybacz, ale dłużej nie dam rady... // odcinek 29 ♥ Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to będziemy jedyną grupą, która jeszcze nie zaczęła pracować! A. Przypominam ci, że denerwuje mnie to tak samo, jak ciebie. B. Przestań tak panikować! C. (Położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu, aby go uspokoić) + ♥ A. (Jest taki słodki... Chciałabym móc się schować. Mam straszną ochotę pokazać mu, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione.) + B. (Muszę się opanować. Zdecydowałam, że będę powściągliwa i będę się na razie tego trzymać.) C. (Nie mogę się tak nakręcać. Nie chcę, żeby pomyślał, że go osaczam.) ♥ Muszę wyglądać jak palant... A. Wręcz przeciwnie, pasuje ci! + B. Nie przesadzaj, mogło być gorzej. C. Hahaha! - Odcinek 31 ♥ A. Tęskniłeś za mną? B. Brakowało mi ciebie. C. (Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, odwzajemniłam jego uścisk) Odcinek 32 ♥ Im dłużej go znam, tym bardziej mnie denerwuje! Nie będę dłużej znosić takiego poniżania! A. Ej, nie krzycz na mnie, to nie moja wina. + B. Uspokój się. Nawet nie wiem, o czym mówisz... - C. Co dokładnie zrobił, że się tak wkurzyłeś? // Odcinek 33 ♥ Tak. Wpadło mi coś do oka i musiałem ponownie założyć jedną z soczewek. Myślałem, że ją zgubię. A. Sławne soczewki... Chyba sporo z tym kłopotu. + B. Nie powinieneś tak sobie zawracać tym głowy. - C. Próbowałam już raz założyć kolorowe soczewki. Trzeba tylko nabrać wprawy. // ♥ Musiałem poprawić jedną z soczewek... Przeszkadzała mi i prawie ją zgubiłem. A. I już wszystko dobrze? + B. Przykro mi, że musisz się tak z tym męczyć... // C. Wiesz, jakbyś nosił okulary, to nie miałbyś takich problemów... - ♥ To zabawne... Po tylu latach dalej dzielimy tyle wspólnych chwil. A. Ha ha, to dlatego, że za mną łaziłeś. - B. Zrobiłeś się nostalgiczny? C. Cieszę się. + Odcinek 34 ♥ A. Jesteś na mnie zły? + B. Unikasz mnie? C. Chciałam wiedzieć... Wszystko gra? - ♥ A. Co robiliście? // B. Gdybym nie znała tak dobrze Priyi, to byłabym zazdrosna. C. Było mi trochę smutno, że nie przyszedłeś ze mną porozmawiać. ♥ Chcę przy tym być. I nie próbuj mnie zniechęcać. A. Nie mam zamiaru prowadzić dochodzenia bez ciebie. (ILUSTRACJA) B. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się w to mieszać? C. Co za stanowczość! es:Conversaciones con Kentin Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi